Affliction
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Capitol jatuh seiring dengan kepahitan, kesakitan, penderitaan, serta pembajakan pada menghilangnya seluruh kenangan Min Yoongi, dan Park Jimin datang untuk membuat, mengganti, dan menumbuhkan kenangan yang jauh lebih indah; untuk mereka berdua. MINYOON / YOONMIN. PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI. THE HUNGER GAME!AU. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : Affliction**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **With Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook / Jung Hoseok / Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin**

 **THE HUNGER GAME!AU**

 **Tempat, Latar Belakang, dan Penggunaan seluruh istilah dalam buku The Hunger Game adalah milik Suzanne Collins.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam Latar Belakang and the plot it's** _mine_ **.**

 **WARNING! BL! OOC; sangat, saya warn dari sekarang yaaa.**

 **with** **Jimin!Seme**

 **Recommended song:**

 **Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift**

 **Certain Things - James Arthur**

 **Bite - Troye Sivan**

 **Sweater Weather - Max Schneider Ft. Alyson Stoner**

.

.

.

※HAPPY READING※

.

.

"Something about you

It's like an **addiction**

Hit me with your best shot honey"

 _Certain Things - James Arthur_

* * *

Park Jimin sangat terkejut ketika Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, wewangian cengkeh bercampur keringat ditambah harum rambutnya yang seperti kayu menguar menimpa pencium. Lengan kurusnya mendekap Jimin begitu erat, mulutnya tak bisa berhenti berbicara, bahkan ia tak menyadari luka di pelipis serta di dagu Jimin yang darahnya menempel di kaus kuning pucatnya.

"Kau hidup, kau hidup." Rapalnya kacau, "Astaga Jimin, _kau hidup._ "

"Aku hidup," Ucap Jimin meyakinkan Taehyung, meremas tengkuk pemuda itu yang kini menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan menjerit tertahan melihat luka di wajah Jimin.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati." Taehyung menuntunnya menuju sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang, Jimin duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan membiarkan Taehyung mengoleskan kapas berisi alkohol dengan taat. Taehyung mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan kuning dan beraroma tajam. Pemuda itu sangat ahli dalam segala jenis obat-obatan terutama tanaman yang mempunyai fungsi lebih untuk dipakai dalam penyembuhan luka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Tanya Taehyung. Matanya yang coklat bersinar dan mengalahkan pekatnya darah yang menggumpal di beberapa helai rambutnya.

Jimin baru sadar jika sikunya terluka, dagingnya mengelupas memperlihatkan darah kental dengan aroma anyir yang memualkan. Taehyung dengan telaten membersihkan luka Jimin dan membalutnya begitu cekatan.

"Setelah pemberontakan membara dan peledakan bendungan terjadi, aku mencarimu." Ucap Jimin hati-hati, meringis begitu dinginnya alkohol bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Tetapi rumah-rumah sudah kosong dan aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa karena limpahan lautan yang memusnahkan rumah kita." Jimin melirik Taehyung dengan sedih. "Aku berlari hingga perbatasan distrik 6, bertemu seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook; pemuda dari distrik 2 yang diam-diam kabur dan menginginkan Capitol jatuh. Di perbatasan distrik 9 kami bertemu Kim Namjoon; pemuda yang selamat dari bom Capitol di distrik 8 seminggu yang lalu. Kami menemukan tank yang ditinggalkan _Peacemakers_ lalu menaikinya hingga perbatasan distrik 12." Jimin menggigit bibirnya perih.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan raut maaf. Meremas jari Jimin dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tahu benar kesulitan macam apa yang dihadapi Jimin untuk menempuk jarak yang sangat jauh demi sebuah perlindungan dan kedamaian. Pemberontakan terjadi dimana-mana, lengah sedikit saja nyawa dipastikan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Aku berjalan selama tiga hari menuju distrik 13 dan saat senja seorang Tim Pemberontak menemukan kami dan membawa kami menaiki pesawat ringan." Jimin tersenyum.

"Maaf." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya. "Aku ditarik paksa untuk meninggalkan rumah dan mereka menaikkan tubuhku ke dalam pesawat." Taehyung berucap. "Aku hampir mati, tidak ada apapun kejelasan dimana keluargaku, maupun kau. _Aku mati,_ Jimin-a."

Jimin memeluk Taehyung yang rapuh. "Aku yakin keluargamu baik-baik saja." Tenang Jimin dan mengelus pundak sahabatnya yang bergetar.

"B-bagaimana dengan k-keluargamu?" Tanya Taehyung pilu.

Jimin diam, dagu mengetat dan mata panas. Pandangannya mengabur, seakan mengulang kejadian teramat menyakitkan kala melihat rumahnya kosong dan tidak ada siapapun. Ia berlari kesetanan, memanggil ayah, ibu dan adiknya namun tak menemukan siapapun.

"Ayah, ibu, dan adikku." Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Mereka berada di gudang penyimpanan hasil laut saat ledakan itu terjadi."

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, bibirnya bergetar dan menatap Jimin dengan perih. Gudang penyimpanan hasil laut tepat berada di sekitar bendungan. Dan ledakan bendungan yang terjadi hingga memusnahkan rumah mereka sudah menjadikan pertanda jika _keluarga Jimin telah tiada,_ tersapu beribu kubik air laut yang meluber dan menghanyutkan ribuan manusia.

"A-aku.. astaga, A-aku." Taehyung tergagap, ia ingin meninju Jimin yang terlihat begitu tenang dengan senyuman palsu di wajahnya.

"Yang terpenting kita masih hidup, Taehyung-a." Jimin berkata dengan ekspresi datar yang teramat perih. " _Kita masih hidup._ "

* * *

Pemberontakkan selesai dengan meninggalkan ribuan mayat dan luka-luka yang hadir secara permanen. Jimin mendapatkan satu luka melintang di pelipis hingga rahang; sobekan dari tentara Capitol saat ia hendak melawan. Distrik 13 kembali hidup walau kehidupan bawah tanah yang membosankan tetap menjadi prioritas. Jimin berhasil masuk Tim Pemberontak setelah menjalani latihan selama tiga minggu, mengasah pertahanan fisik dan kemampuan cemerlangnya menggunakan busur panah. Ia keluar dari ruang Ujian terakhirnya dengan cap Lima-Enam-Satu yang menempel di punggung tangan.

Ia menemui Jung Hoseok; Komandan Tim Lima Enam Satu yang berwajah tegas, _nyeleneh_ namun perintah bernada tegas dan mengancamnya perlu diperhitungkan kapanpun seseorang memandangnya remeh. Jangan lupakan mata setajam elangnya yang mampu menembak debu yang berada lima puluh meter di samping sepatu seseorang secara tepat dan tanpa cacat.

Jimin memberitahu Taehyung perihal keikutsertaannya dengan Tim Pemberontak. Awalnya Taehyung menolak keras, menggeleng sekuat tenaga dan berkata agar Jimin tidak usah ikut campur dan tetaplah bersamanya. Namun ada jiwa aneh yang menggelora di dadanya, mengingat keluarganya yang mati dan musnahnya kehidupan aman. Ia ingin ikut berontak dan berteriak jika mereka sudah membunuh banyak orang tak berdosa, maka dengan tekad kuat ia melepas cengkraman Taehyung dan melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung yang menjeritkan namanya dengan keras.

Kini ia berdiri, di antara puing-puing bangunan yang hancur dan berwarna hitam pekat. Asap berbau mesiu, rongsokan pesawat Capitol yang hancur, dan kulit beserta daging manusia yang gosong menusuk penciuman. Jimin merunduk, mengambil busur panah yang rusak lalu menatap kejauhan. Dimana semua rata dengan tanah, dimana tak ada lagi belas kasihan, dimana kini _semua sudah selesai._

"Jimin-a."

Jimin menoleh, mendapati Hoseok berjalan dengan langkah tertatih akibat luka tembakan peluru yang menembus kaki kanannya, warna merah pekat tampak merembas di balik balutan kain berwarna putih, pemuda itu meringis, namun masih kukuh berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan ia dan Hoseok menjadi dekat dan sering menyapa dengan akrab begitu urusan di Lapangan selesai.

"Julian memberitahu jika seluruh sandera telah diselamatkan." Ucapnya dan tersenyum. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan ada darah kering di pelipisnya, wajah Hoseok kusam oleh debu dan abu. " _Capitol sudah ditaklukan._ "

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega, kata-kata itu menyirami seluruh tubuhnya dengan perasaan gembira. _Selesai_. Seluruh rasa sakit dan kebiadaban ini sudah selesai, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan menepuk pundak Hoseok.

"Hobi-a, mari pulang."

"Sialan, siapa yang kau panggil _Hobi-a?_ " Protes Hoseok tidak suka, menepis lengan Jimin dan berjalan menuruni puing-puing dengan langkah berat. "Pakai formalitasmu, _bocah._ "

Jimin tertawa kecil. Mengikuti langkah Hoseok dan menggoda pemuda yang lebih tua. Hoseok begitu kolot dan mengutuk siapapun yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Hyung atau Sir. Jimin menatap langit kelam nan keruh. Tersenyum begitu tipis dan bahagia.

Berharap seluruhnya menjadi seindah yang selama ini ia bayangkan ketika pemberontakan akhirnya selesai.

* * *

Jimin terpukau melihat Taehyung yang kini menangis di pundak ibunya, ayahnya mengusap pundak Taehyung sayang dan memberikan kata-kata penenang. Ia melangkah mendekat untuk mendapat sambutan tangisan lirih dari Nyonya Kim dan bisikan duka. Ia mengangguk tipis, Tuan Kim menepuk pundaknya begitu gagah dan berkata Jimin adalah pemuda tanggung yang perkasa. Memberikan peringatan jika keluarga mereka siap membuka lengan kapanpun Jimin butuh bantuan. Jimin menanggapinya dengan ucapan terimakasih dan membungkuk ringan.

Taehyung memeluk Jimin sangat erat. Lega membuncah di dadanya saat tahu Jimin masih bertahan hidup setelah ikut pemberontakan yang terjadi di Capitol. Ia memisahkan diri, berpamitan jika ia masih ada urusan dengan Hoseok dan berjalan menuju luar rumah sakit yang penuh oleh dengungan kesedihan, ia berjalan menuju pintu selatan.

Ketika saat itulah mata tajamnya menemukan sesosok pemuda tengah meringkuk mengenaskan, tubuhnya kecil dan rapuh, rambutnya yang platina terjatuh halus di dahi, kulitnya seputih susu, bibirnya kering dan berwarna merah darah, matanya bengkak dengan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

Hati Jimin teremas kuat, ia menghentikkan langkahnya. Terkesima dan tertahan oleh desir aneh yang menggenggam kekuatannya. Jimin tertegun, beberapa menit berdiri dengan bodoh, lalu tersadar dengan suara sirine yang mengaung hebat tanda seluruh Tim Pemberontak harus siap dalam sepuluh menit berkumpul di markas.

Jimin melirik pemuda itu sekilas sebelum berlari secepat angin.

* * *

"Namanya Min Yoongi."

Jimin mengedipkan matanya. " _Maaf?_ "

"Namanya Min Yoongi," ulang Hoseok. "Jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui." Tambahnya cepat

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Hoseok menarik nafas panjang. "Park Jimin." Ucapnya dengan penekanan. "Kau menatapnya selama hampir satu jam, hanya menoleh jika aku atau Jungkook memanggilmu, dan jangan lupakan senyuman mesummu setiap kali pemuda itu menggerakan tubuhnya." Hoseok mengeluarkan raut jijik.

"Kau masih punya _mood_ untuk tertarik dalam hubungan sejenis itu, Hyung?" Delik pemuda berwajah tampan dengan gigi kelinci lucu ketika tertawa. "Diantara seluruh kekacauan dan aroma kematian, _kau masih punya mood?_ "

"Hei, bocah tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Jimin dan mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook. Pemuda itu protes dan bergumam akan meninju gigi Jimin jika mengulanginya lagi.

Jungkook ikut masuk dalam Tim Pemberontak Lima Lima Tiga dan berhasil memukau setiap orang dengan pertahanan diri dan pukulan tangannya yang sekeras besi. Pemuda dengan tubuh selangsing pedang, sangat keras kepala, tipe pemimpin sejati dan susah menerima perintah, mampu menipu setiap orang dengan wajah tampan bercampur kemanisan lalu mengeluarkan kebengisan dan uap panas bernama kekuatan setiap kali berada di medan perang.

"Min Yoongi adalah salah atribut utama distrik 13." Ucap Hoseok dan melerai pertengkaran Jimin dan Jungkook yang tak masuk akal. Dia tidak mau salah satu dari mereka mati konyol sementara ada ribuan mayat yang menginginkan kehidupan. "Salah satu penahan distrik 13 agar tetap bangkit berdiri melawan kekejaman Capitol. Bermain halus dan berpura-pura menggambarkan keadaan distrik 13 mati total dan lumpuh, padahal ia dan para pejuang lain membangun seluruh kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan Capitol. Membuat seluruh bom dan nuklir, merancang kekalahan Capitol secara cermat, menampung seluruh orang yang berguna dan menjadikan _Panem_ Negara republik yang adil."

"Atribut? Boneka para propoganda maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu, dia begitu tajam." Ucap Hoseok. "Lidahnya selicin belut. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak atau setidaknya menahan seluruh keinginanya lama-lama. Ia di anugrahi pikiran licik yang agung. Saat ikut dengan pasukan menuju distrik 8; sebelum kalian datang dan tepat terjadinya pengeboman rumah sakit. Tentara Perdamaian Capitol berhasil menangkapnya."

Jungkook berdecih. "Yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah pemuda itu, Hyung." Ia menunjuk Yoongi dengan dagunya yang lancip. Sesaat, Jimin ingin mengirim tendangan ke wajah _sengak_ Jungkook yang memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan rendah.

"Pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mau berbicara selama satu bulan. Duduk seorang diri di atas ayunan dan bertindak seperti orang _idiot_. Sering mengamuk tidak jelas dan tidak membantu apapun, melamun seperti orang gila dan-"

"Cukup," Jimin menyela dan menahan dada Jungkook. "Tahan mulutmu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Oh," Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa ini? Kau membelanya?" Ia berucap meremehkan.

"Ucapanmu sudah keterlaluan." Jelas Jimin. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dan alasan kenapa komandan memerintahkan kita untuk membawanya kemari."

Jungkook tertawa menyebalkan. "Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" Jungkook terenyum sinis. " _Untuk menjadi boneka, bukan begitu?_ "

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menambahkan luka lebam di wajah pemuda itu. Ia maju dan memberikan Jungkook tendangan mematikan lalu meninju wajah Jungkook bahkan sebelum pemuda itu bangkit. Meninjunya begitu keras hingga jari-jarinya terasa berdenyut.

"Hentikan!" Seru Hoseok jengkel. Namun tak ada yang mendengarnya. Jungkook menggeram marah sambil menatap Jimin bengis tidak terima.

Jungkook bangkit dengan murka dan melempar tubuh Jimin hingga menabrak dinding, memberikan tonjokan yang membuat bibir Jimin sobek. Hoseok maju dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook. Lengannya menahan Jimin dari amukan Jungkook yang kesal. Keributan itu membuat beberapa tentara menghampiri mereka dan ada tiga orang yang menahan Jungkook. Sementara Jimin bangun terengah-engah, menepis lengan Hoseok lalu maju mendekat dan menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook.

Ia berontak ketika beberapa orang menahan dirinya dan berkata agar ia berhenti. Namun Jimin tak berniat untuk memukul Jungkook lagi. Ia sudah berhasil menambah lebam di rahang pemuda itu, dan baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tahan ucapanmu bulat-bulat Jeon Jungkook." Desisnya. "Pemuda yang kau bilang idiot dan seperti orang gila itu menahan lidahnya susah payah agar Capitol tidak tahu keberadaan kita; _distrik 13._ "

Jimin mengingat informasi yang didapatnya dari Namjoon tiga hari lalu. Pemuda itu kini sekarang sibuk menggunakan kecerdasan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata untuk membantu parah ilmuwan meracik bom-bom mematikan, senjata canggih, alat komunikasi yang mampu menunjang segala kekacauan distrik sehabis tumbangnya Capitol. Namjoon yang mendapat ijin mengotak-atik komputer pendataan distrik 13 dan dengan leluasa memberitahu Jimin perihal pemuda itu. Informasi yang mampu memaku seluruh tubuh dan menghentikkan desir darahnya saat tahu perjuangan Min Yoongi demi menjaga rahasia teraman milik distrik 13.

"Dia disiksa secara mental dan fisik. Tubuhnya di masukan ke dalam air lalu disetrum agar ia mau membuka mulut, berakhir dengan pingsan menyedihkan. Dia diancam akan menjadi _Avox_ , tetapi mulutnya terkunci rapat seperti kerang." Jimin menaikkan kerah Jungkook hingga pemuda itu tercekik. "Otaknya dicuci secara kejam; Capitol menyebutnya sebagai _Pembajakan_ tepat sehari sebelum kita menemukannya. Ingatannya digantikan dengan kepahitan, pengkhianatan, kesakitan abadi itu sebabnya dia berontak dan mengamuk. Karena dia beranggapan kita adalah musuh, dia sendirian dan terbaring tidak sadar. Seluruh kenangannya hilang. Seluruhnya; _keluarga, kerabat, bahkan cintanya_." Jimin melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Jungkook. "Kau masih berani menyebutnya boneka, _Prajurit Jeon?_ "

Jungkook bungkam, pertanda jika makhluk keras kepala itu sudah sadar jika dirinya salah. Jimin menghela nafas, mengusir tangan-tangan yang menahannya dan berucap jika _dia baik-baik saja._

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Hoseok takjub.

Jimin mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. "Aku-" matanya menatap keberadaan Yoongi tak jauh dari mereka. Yoongi meninggalkan ayunan dari besi yang terpaku pada dinding-dinding rumah sakit tempat biasanya anak-anak kecil bermain. Ia berdiri dengan baju terusan putih mencapai lutut dan terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Yoongi menatapnya. _Lama sekali_ , lalu berkedip ringan. Jimin bahkan melupakan Hoseok dan gumaman maaf dari Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum.

Namun Yoongi diam, memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat Jimin terpana.

* * *

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Jimin bertanya sambil memiringkan wajah, memperlihatkan senyuman menawan namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Min Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, harusnya ia mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Mengajak Yoongi bicara sama saja dengan mengajak sebuah patung berbincang. Yoongi hanya akan diam, memasang wajah datar manis, bibir merah yang kaku dan jari-jari bergetarnya mengaduk makanan dengan malas dan mata kosong.

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menoleh, poni panjangnya menyentuh kelopak mata dan menusuk bulu matanya ketika ia berkedip. Ada pertahanan setinggi langit dan kelemahan serendah tanah yang ia perkuat dengan mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat sembari memasang wajah waspada.

"Kau tidak mau berkata sedikit saja?" Jimin menaikkan alis. Memasukkan kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan riang.

Yoongi lagi-lagi diam, memalingkan wajah dan sibuk mencacah potongan wortel dengan sendok. Secara terang-terangan menolak kehadiran Jimin.

Yoongi mengambil sepotong brokoli lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya lamat-lamat, Jimin mendapati itu sebagai sesuatu yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana cara rahang Yoongi bergerak dan pipinya sedikit mengembung, jakunnya yang naik turun dan kedipan matanya yang rapuh.

"Namaku Jimin." Kenalnya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Park Jimin." Ulangnya. Ia sama sekali tak terkejut ketika Yoongi hanya melirik tangannya tak berminat dan mengunyah potongan apel yang diiris begitu kecil.

"Aku dari distrik 4; sebelum bergabung di distrik 13. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang distrik 4?"

Yoongi mendelik dan tak menjawab.

"Bersiaplah Hyung." Ia tersenyum begitu sapaan Hyung terasa amat benar di lidahnya. "Aku suka berbicara, dan kau harus terus mendengarkan."

* * *

"Aku suka memanah, tetapi tidak terlalu. Aku juga lumayan handal menggunakan pisau, belati, dan semacamnya. Aku menderita rabun dekat tiga koma lima di mata kanan dan dua koma sembilan di mata kiri." Jimin menarik nafas. "Itu sangat menyebalkan, terkadang." Ia menggerutu. "Aku menolak memakai kacamata karena aku terlihat tidak keren, benarkan?"

Yoongi diam, mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang dengan deritan besi yang aus karena karat. Jimin duduk disebuah batu besar tak jauh dari sana. Terus bercerita walau Yoongi hanya diam, _entah mendengarkan atau asik dengan dunianya sendiri_. Namun Jimin tidak mau tahu, berada dekat Yoongi dan tidak mendapati pemuda itu menolak keberadaannya sudah merupakan kegembiraan tersendiri baginya.

"Akui saja, aku ini tampan kan, Hyung?"

Ia bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Yoongi yang melirik Jimin. Sedikit merapatkan bibir tanda ia ingin protes namun tertahan di dasar tenggorokannya.

Jimin tertawa. "Banyak wanita dan pria yang mengejarku di distrik 4, Hyung. Hanya saja aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu. Permainan Capitol terlalu kejam hingga membuatku lebih memilih bungkam dan menutup diri." Ucap Jimin tenang, meluruskan kakinya dan kembali bercerita.

Bercerita terus-menerus hingga Yoongi tidak bisa menampik lagi kehadiran Park Jimin yang menghangatkan harinya.

* * *

"Kau serius?"

Seokjin bertanya sambil mencari berkas yang diminta Jimin dan sedikit kewalahan mendapati berkas-berkas berdebu yang ditumpuk di atas meja.

"Dia menderita depresi berat. Trauma pada air dan listrik. Ia menolak menyalakan lampu saat hendak tidur, juga tidak mau menyentuh air sama sekali. Usahakan agar ia benar-benar menjauh dari itu semua, Jimin-a."

"Aku serius." Jawab Jimin. "Aku akan merawatnya sepenuh hati. Aku berjanji."

Seokjin menarik nafas panjang, stetoskop menggantung di leher dan kacamata bundar bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Tidak mudah merawatnya, Jimin-a" peringat Seokjin. "Mental dan fisiknya benar-benar terluka. Jika kau mengharapkannya kembali, maka _kau salah besar_. Kami tidak mampu menghapus seluruh racun di otaknya, hanya beberapa yang mampu kami buang. Dia bisa hidup, _memang_. Tetapi dia hanya akan tetap menjadi seperti ini; diam, penyakitan, tidak merespon dan bahkan _takut_ mendengar suaranya sendiri."

"Takut mendengar suaranya sendiri?" Tanya Jimin. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Seokjin menghela nafas putus asa dan mengangguk.

"Bayangkan jika kau adalah dia. _Kau_ ; disiksa begitu kejam, berteriak meminta tolong, menahan seluruh egoisme dan harga diri karena kesakitan. Dia berteriak ingin dilepaskan, ia berteriak karena rasa sakitnya keterlaluan, ia berteriak ingin _bebas_ , namun jika ia membocorkan rahasia distrik 13, dia tahu konsekuensinya. Anak-anak tidak berdosa, wanita-wanita yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sekumpulan manusia yang mengharapkan kehidupan. Jadi dia lebih memilih menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Kau berteriak namun tak ada satupun yang menolong. Hanya suaramu, berdengung tak mau hilang. Suara kesakitanmu. _Apa kau yakin kau akan tetap waras setelahnya?_ "

Jimin terpaku, nafasnya seolah tertarik dan melayang. Seluruh bayangan kesakitan Yoongi membuatnya marah entah pada siapa.

"Kau harus ekstra hati-hati." Lanjut Seokjin dan membersit "Bawa segera dia ke rumah sakit terdekat begitu ia mulai berteriak kacau dan ya- _kacau_." Wantinya dan mengambil satu berkas milik Min Yoongi.

Poto Yoongi dua tahun lalu terlihat begitu berbeda dengan Min Yoongi yang sekarang. Dalam poto itu ia sedingin es dan segalak serigala, mata tajam dan begitu kuat, ada hembusan pemberontakan dari cara ia memasang raut wajah. Kini Min Yoongi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia bahkan takut pada sinar lampu dan rintikan air. Ia selalu meringkuk di bangsal rumah sakit dengan mata kosong dan pikiran berkelana entah kemana.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi." Seokjin menatap Jimin tajam. "Kau serius ingin membawa Yoongi pulang dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya?"

Jimin menghela nafas, bayangan Yoongi yang begitu rapuh menari di pelupuk matanya. Seumur hidupnya, Park Jimin tidak pernah menginginkan dan mengharapkan seseorang sedalam dan sefrustasi ini.

Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar suara Yoongi kembali. Memeluknya hangat dan berbisik lembut, membasuh seluruh rasa takut Yoongi, dan membentuk kenangan yang menghilang dari ingatan pemuda itu.

" _Aku serius._ " Jawab Jimin pasti. " _Aku akan bertanggung jawab._ "

* * *

"Selamat datang di rumah kita."

Jimin membuka pintu, menahannya dengan kaki sembari mendorong kursi roda. Yoongi menatap ke sekeliling dengan wajah ceria, menyentuh sebuah pot bunga lalu menatap undakan tangga.

Jimin membeli sebuah rumah baru di distrik 4. Tempat tinggalnya dulu sudah hancur dan Pemerintah yang baru telah membuatkan mereka rumah kembali, keluarga Taehyung berada empat blok dari kediamannya dan berkata mereka siap membantu Jimin dan Yoongi kapan saja.

Berbicara tentang Taehyung, awalnya pemuda itu tidak menyetujui keinginan Jimin untuk merawat Yoongi. Bagi Taehyung, _Yoongi terlalu rusak._ Seseorang telah menekan tombol reset dan Yoongi bagaikan bayi yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang lelaki dewasa. Yoongi terlalu rusak hingga apapun yang di lakukan Jimin, Yoongi hanya akan diam tak merespon.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua." Jimin tersenyum, berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangannya Yoongi yang kurus. "Mau aku tunjukkan?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Kini pemuda itu sudah dapat merespon seluruh pertanyaan Jimin dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala singkat.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Tanya Jimin lagi dan membantu Yoongi bangkit.

Jimin dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Yoongi ketika pemuda itu hampir terjatuh. Kaki Yoongi masih kaku karena berada berjam-jam dalam mobil. Jimin tertawa kecil, meraup tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukan lalu membawa pemuda itu dalam keadaan bridal.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan kakimu saat ini." Jimin mendekatkan wajah dan meniup pelan poni panjang Yoongi sambil menaiki tangga."Aku ada disini untuk menjadi kaki untukmu, Hyung."

* * *

Yoongi _benci_ cahaya lampu.

Ia ingat cahaya itu menyikiti matanya seperti sebuah api. Membakar tubuh dan seluruh kewarasannya. Ia ingat nada-nada kejam yang menusuk, orang-orang yang masuk dan memberikannya siksaan kejam. Ia menangis hingga suaranya menghilang, hingga air matanya habis karena kesakitan yang tak ada ujungnya.

Yoongi _benci_ air.

Di mana pakaiannya dibuka secara paksa, ia di dudukkan disebuah bangku dengan besi-besi kuat yang menahan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Bangku itu naik, semakin naik. Pertanyaan dilontarkan dan jika Yoongi keras kepala tak mau membuka suara, bangku itu terjatuh ke dalam air. Air dengan campuran setrum yang membuat tubuhnya berontak. Nafasnya tipis, sengatan menyakitkan, dan seluruh pertanyaan itu kini membuat otaknya kosong.

" _Kau bukan Min Yoongi._ "

" _Aku Min Yoongi!_ " Teriaknya keras, berontak sekuat tenaga dari siksaan borgol-borgol besi yang dingin.

" _Kau bukan Min Yoongi._ "

" _Aku Min-_ "

Lagi, tubuhnya tersengat, _memorinya dihapus_ , _kebahagiannya direnggut, pikirannya terbuang, seluruh akal sehatnya jatuh._

Ia terbiasa dengan mimpi-mimpi menakutkan itu, menendang apapun yang ia bisa dan berontak tak kenal lelah.

Ia ingin berteriak.

Cukup!

Cukup!

" _Aku disini._ "

Bisikan itu lirih dan menenangkan. Yoongi dibawa ke dalam dekapan Jimin yang sehangat matahari, Yoongi mencengkram kerah kemeja Jimin erat. Menangis tersedu tanpa suara. Air matanya tak berhenti turun, saksi bisu ketakutan Min Yoongi yang tak main-main.

" _Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu._ " Park Jimin kembali berbisik. " _Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu._ " Jimin mengelus pundak Yoongi yang begetar. "Aku penjagamu mulai saat ini."

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya, menyadari deru nafas Yoongi yang kini teratur dan mata kosong pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. " _Aku perisaimu_. Aku yang akan maju saat orang-orang itu bergerak mendekatimu. _Aku belatimu_ , yang akan menusuk mereka hingga mati dan terkapar menyedihkan." Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk berbaring, masih memeluknya seerat yang ia mampu.

" _Aku adalah seluruh kebahagiaanmu._ _Aku seluruh rasa sakitmu_ , _aku sepenuhnya milikmu._ Jangan berniat sedikitpun lari, karena saat kau lari. Aku akan hancur."

"Tutup matamu dan biarkan aku mengambil alih segalanya. _Aku adalah kompasmu_ , yang akan menunjukkan arah terbaik dalam hidupmu. _Aku adalah semestamu_ , yang akan terguncang dan memberontak murka jika hantu-hantu kenangan mencoba menyeretmu masuk."

"Aku akan tutup semua jendela agar kau tidak bisa melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di luar sana."

Jimin merunduk, memberikan kecupan ringan nan halus. Penuh perasaan, tenang, damai, bahagia, tak terjamah, ia mengumpulkan seluruh hidupnya untuk bertahan dalam satu presepsi awal yang ia tanamkan kuat-kuat saat ia melihat Min Yoongi.

"Kau adalah diriku." Jimin tersenyum. "Dan aku adalah dirimu; _itulah kita._ "

* * *

"Untukmu."

Yoongi diam, ia menatap terkejut pada seekor kucing yang kini Jimin berikan padanya. Kucing itu memiliki warna kulit oranye dan mata menggemaskan, gigi-gigi runcing imut, dan bulu sehalus beledru.

"Kau sendirian saat aku pergi bekerja. Jadi aku memberikan kucing ini agar kau ada teman selama menungguku." Ucap Jimin dan duduk di samping Yoongi yang kini tengah memainkan bulu kucing tersebut dengan bahagia. Ia tak sadar tersenyum, menaikkan sudut bibirnya begitu memukau dan membuat Jimin terpukau.

"Kau sangat indah jika tersenyum seperti itu, Hyung." Ucap Jimin. Mengusap kepala Yoongi begitu sayang dan membawanya dalam pelukan. "Aku bahagia sekali melihatmu tersenyum. Apalagi senyuman itu hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya."

Jimin membalas senyuman Yoongi. Mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Yoongi mengangguk,.

"Akan kita namakan apa kucing manis ini?" Tanya Jimin dan menggelitik belakang telinga kucing itu yang mengeong manja dan bersembunyi di sela kaki Yoongi.

Yoongi memandang Jimin kosong, ia berpikir keras hingga keningnya berkerut.

"Bagaimana dengan _Gadeu_?" Aju Jimin dam tersenyum. "Gadeu (penjaga), dia yang akan menjagamu selama aku tidak ada." Jimin menarik Gadeu ke dalam dekapannya dan membuat kucing itu berada di atas tubuhnya, ia mewanti dengan suara hangat.

"Hei, Gadeu. Aku mau kau menjaga Yoongi Hyung untukku. Ingat? Jika kau tidak menjaganya aku akan memasakmu menjadi sup. Jadi kau harus menjaganya, oke?" Jimin menggelitik leher kucing tersebut begitu ceria.

Yoongi diam, tubuhnya dibawa melayang oleh seluruh ucapan manis Jimin, ketulusan Jimin, keindahan disetiap kata yang ia tuturkan. Yoongi sangat beruntung, ia merasa seluruh dunia adil; _sangat adil_ karena memberikan Yoongi sosok Jimin yang begitu sabar dan indah. Menerima seluruh kekurangan Yoongi dan menambalnya dengan kesungguhan, menjadi _skrup_ penjaga ketika Yoongi tak bisa berjalan dan menapak dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar betah menjadi tumpuan si otak rusak ini. Dengan telaten membasuh seluruh kepahitan dan noda di kehidupan Yoongi lalu mengusapnya sepenuh hati dengan cinta mutlak yang bersih.

Yoongi menatap Jimin kalut. Mulutnya terbuka, ia bernafas dan matanya berair.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kau tidak menyukai kucingnya" Tanya Jimin panik. Ia menggenggam erat jari Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng, isakan lirih keluar dari belahan bibirnya yang terbuka. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Lalu apa yang-"

 _"J-Jimin."_

Jimin terhenyak. Ia menahan nafas mendengar suara Yoongi. Setelah hampir enam bulan ia bersama Yoongi, pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan segala ketakutannya dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang sejernih air.

"Hyung.. kau memanggilku?" Jimin meremas jari Yoongi kuat.

"J-Ji.." Yoongi menarik nafas. "Jimin." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya perih. "P-Park Jimin."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. Kebahagian melimpah ruah dan membuatnya melayang, ia mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi, mengirimi pemuda itu tatapan sayang dan cinta yang tak terkalahkan.

"T-terimakasih." Gumam Yoongi dan menatap Jimin. " _J-Jimin, ter-terimakasih._ "

* * *

Jimin mencoba menangis diam-diam saat mengingat keluarganya, menutupi tubuh Yoongi dengan selimut lalu menangis tanpa suara. Jimin memejamkan mata dan berpikir jika semua terlalu diatur.

Kematian keluarganya, pertemuannya dengan Yoongi, sihir Yoongi yang memabukkan, penaklukan telak Park Jimin di bawah pesona manis Yoongi. Jimin bahkan tidak pernah mau membayangkan dia akan melepas Yoongi suatu hari nanti. Walaupun keadaan Yoongi terkadang berada di bawah pengendalian.

Min Yoongi mengamuk setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu. Berteriak pilu sambil mencengkram rambutnya kuat, seakan ingin melepas kepalanya dan membuatnya mati dengan sekali sentakan. Apabila bisikan penenang Jimin tidak mempan menghentikkan derit pilu yang menyakitkan itu, Jimin terpaksa harus mengambil simpanan obat penenang yang Seokjin berikan jika keadaan Yoongi memburuk. Dengan tangan bergetar dan tidak tega, ia mencengkram lengan Yoongi, menancapkan jarum suntik dengan nafas kacau dan air mata.

Ia jauh lebih sakit ketika melihat Yoongi terpuruk pada ketakutannya. Ia bersembunyi dari bayang-bayang kekejaman dan mencoba mempertahankan keutuhan nalarnya dengan menjerit dan memukul Jimin. Berteriak meminta pembebasan lalu terkulai lesu begitu obat penenang membawanya pingsan dalam tidur yang panjang.

Yoongi akan bangun keesokan hari, dengan mata sayu, polos, bersih dan meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya, melindunginya dari sayatan kesakitan dan bergetar melihat luka lebam di leher ataupun wajah Jimin.

 _Ulahnya_ , ulah tangannya. Ulah seluruh otaknya yang dibajak habis-habisan. Ia akan mengelus wajah Jimin dan meminta maaf dengan air mata. Menggenggam tangan Jimin dan membisikkan kata-kata penyesalan juga terimakasih.

"Jangan berpikir untuk pergi." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi memang sempat berpikir untuk pergi, meninggalkan Jimin dari pemuda rusak ini.

Tetapi ia sadar, jika ia pergi meninggalkan Jimin maka _ia akan mati_. Dan jika Yoongi mati, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk _tetap hidup._

* * *

Yoongi menatap sangsi saat Jimin menarik tubuhnya menuruni tangga, mereka berdiri di depan jendela dan memperhatikan rintikan hujan yang turun. Yoongi mundur teratur, ia menggeleng beberapa kali. Kakinya terantuk meja dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gadeu mendesis di bawah kakinya, mengusap bulunya yang di kaki Yoongi dengan manja.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa selamanya takut pada air." Ucap Jimin, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan Yoongi tatapan halus nan hangat. "Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu, seluruh nafasku, seluruh denyut nadiku, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Yoongi menatap ragu, mata Jimin bersinar meyakinkan. Membantu Yoongi berdiri dan menatap ketakutan terbesarnya. Ia merinding saat Jimin membuka pintu rumah, angin dingin menerpa dan suara hujan dengan seluruh kenangan buruknya menimpa Yoongi hingga ia terjatuh. Ia meringkuk di hadapan pintu, Jimin menenangkannya kembali, membantunya bangkit dan mereka berjalan semakin dekat menuju rintikan hujan besar yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

Yoongi kalap, ia membuka bibirnya dan tangannya mencari keberadaan Jimin. Nafasnya naik-turun dengan parah, isakannya tak bisa dihentikan. Dan saat itulah Jimin mendekapnya penuh kesetiaan, menggenggam tubuhnya kuat dan percaya diri.

" _Aku menangkapmu._ " Bisik Jimin.

"Aku menangkapmu dan bukalah matamu, Hyung."

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya, wajah Jimin sangat dekat, wajah tampannya dengan senyuman sehalus sutra, rintikan air turun dari helaian rambut coklatnya yang sempurna, turun menuju hidungnya yang mancung dan menetes menuju bentuk bibirnya yang menawan. Yoongi menarik nafas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan rintikan hujan menyapu seluruh wajahnya dengan rasa dingin yang segar.

"Hujan tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisik Jimin di leher Yoongi yang tengah mendongak, meraup rasa dinginnya dalam-dalam ketika bibirnya terbuka. Jimin mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang Yoongi. "Dunia tidak akan menyakitimu selama aku berada di dekatmu."

Yoongi merunduk, matanya terpejam sayu ketika Jimin mengecup bibirnya.

Bibir Jimin yang dingin namun ada kehangatan tak kasat mata ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu. Meluruhkan seluruh kenangan pahit di otak Yoongi dan merubahnya menjadi kenangan manis yang menggetarkan jiwa. Jimin menggigit bibir Yoongi sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memberikan seluruh deru nafasnya yang putih dan menghanyutkan kekelaman di pelupuk mata Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jimin tulus, kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi begitu pelan dan dalam. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan luar biasa tangguh dan tak terkalahkan. Air hujan masuk ke dalam sela-sela bibir mereka yang bertautan, _memabukkan dan polos._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi._ " ulang Jimin. Tak mengharapkan Yoongi membalasnya karena ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu tanpa perlu sebuah balasan dalam kata-kata.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar merubahnya, _dude_." Puji Hoseok. Menatap takjub Yoongi yang kini tersenyum kecil saat diajak bicara oleh Taehyung. Walaupun ia masih sulit berucap dan kadang hanya diam. Aura Yoongi yang kelam kini sudah berangsur tersingkir dan membuatnya terlihat lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan.

"Cintaku yang merubahnya." Ucap Jimin melankolis dan membuat Jungkook dan Hoseok tertawa jijik.

"Kau benar-benar tipe yang pantang menyerah, Hyung." Jungkook menyesap minumannya. "Aku tidak akan bisa sesabar dirimu."

"Cinta bisa merubahmu, _mate_." Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook dan meremasnya. "Cinta bisa merubah benda sekeras batu hancur karena kesabaran, cinta bisa membuat segalannya dan-"

"Woah menjijikan." Potong Jungkook. "Aku bukan tipe pecinta mutlak sepertimu, oke? Aku bebas dan umum."

"Kau itu terlalu keras kepala." Ucap Hoseok. "Dan orang yang bisa menaklukanmu adalah orang yang sama-sama keras kepala."

Jungkook terkekeh ringan, gigi kelincinya terlihat menggemaskan dan garis kedewasaan berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil polos. "Benar juga, aku harus mencari seseorang yang sekeras kepala seperti diriku."

"Mudah." Jimin mendelik. "Taehyung sekeras baja jika kau butuh infromasi."

"Apa?!" Jerit Jungkook. "Taehyung? Kim Taehyung yang temanmu itu?" Ia melirik Taehyung yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sahabatku." Koreksi Jimin.

"Iya," Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Bisa-bisa setiap hari wajahku lebam karena tinjunya. Aku ingat kejadian saat kita masih berada di distrik 13, ada seseorang lelaki yang tak sengaja menyenuh bokongnya dan ia langsung meninju wajah lelaki itu hingga tulang hidungnya patah. Bayangkan, aku berdiri lima meter dari sana dan memantapkan diri untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kim Taehyung."

Hoseok tertawa. "Aku juga akan meninju orang yang berani menyentuh bokongku." Ucap hosoek.

"Tapi Hyung, setidaknya dia bertanya atau mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu. Ugh, aku tidak mengerti."

Jimin ikut tertawa, ia bangkit menuju Yoongi ketika melihat pemuda itu menguap. Meninggalkan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang berceloteh ria, ia berdiri di samping Yoongi dan mengulurkan lengan.

"Aku rasa Yoongi Hyung butuh isitirahat." Ucap Jimin dan menyela penjelasan Taehyung tentang obat-obatan dari tanaman.

"Oh, maaf!" Seru Taehyung, ia tersenyum ramah pada Yoongi. "Aku harap kita bisa berbincang lagi lain kali, Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi mengangguk, melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang membalasnya dengan riang.

Dan Hoseok dibuat takjub oleh kesederhanaan Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi. Mereka yang nampak mencintai keadaan satu sama lain tanpa cacat. Cara Jimin menyentuh Yoongi dan menatap matanya, cara Yoongi membalas tatapan mata Jimin lalu tersenyum.

Seolah mereka memiliki bahasa tersendiri, _bahasa isyarat_ , bahasa rahasia untuk saling mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa ucapan langsung. Mereka mempunyai dunia yang terlindungi oleh perisai kuat, dunia yang mereka buat untuk diri mereka sendiri, tidak ada yang mengerti selain keutuhan dan kelembutan yang mereka buat.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Desis Hoseok dan menendang kaki Jungkook.

"Apa, sih?!" Protes Jungkook tidak terima.

"Diamlah sejenak dan buka matamu."

Jungkook menoleh kesal, namun begitu paham akan maksud Hoseok lidahnya hilang dan seluruh kata-kata pujian dia hantarkan untuk Park Jimin.

"Dia benar-benar merubah Min Yoongi."

* * *

"Tutup matamu, Hyung."

Yoongi menurut, bunyi tajam gunting yang memangkas rambutnya terdengar tajam dan menggelisahkan. Nafas Jimin begitu dekat, mengelus hidung dan sebagian pipi Yoongi. Jimin menarik nafas dan aroma tubuh Yoongi membuatnya kepayahan.

Wajah seputih kertas Yoongi terlihat begitu memukau ketika dilihat dari dekat, pipinya yang kenyal dan terdapat rona merah tipis akibat cuaca dingin. Gigi-gigi rata yang beberapa kali menggigit bibirnya gugup, juga helaan dan tarikan nafas teratur yang membuat Jimin tertawa kecil.

Aroma pasta gigi merebak dan Yoongi refleks membuka mata, mendapat seruan protes dari Jimin dan perintah halus agar Yoongi kembali menutup matanya lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu semanis gula-gula." Ucap Jimin. "Kau tahu gula-gula?"

Yoongi menggeleng, dan gunting hampir saja memotong telinga Yoongi. Jimin berbisik halus jika Yoongi harus diam dan kalem menjawab pertanyaannya. Yoongi langsung mengangguk begitu tipis.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan gula-gula?"

Yoongi menggeleng, masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Gula-gula rasanya _sangaaat_ manis." Jelas Jimin. Dengan hati-hati menggunting rambut yang berada di tempurung belakang Yoongi dan membuatnya tipis seukuran dua senti.

"Sekarang sulit untuk menemukan gula-gula. Tetapi aku masih bisa menyesap rasanya setiap hari."

Yoongi membuka mata dan memberikan pertanyaan dalam tatapannya. Jimin tersenyum, menaruh gunting dan merapikan rambut Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya. _Halus_ , dan _polos_.

"Aku masih bisa merasakannya." Ia menangkap dagu Yoongi dengan ibu jari, mendongakkan kepala Yoongi dan mengecupnya _pelan, lambat, malas, namun intens dan memaksa_. "Karena rasanya sama seperti bibirmu." Ia mengusap bibir Yoongi yang basah.

"Manis. Teramat manis." Bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Yoongi. Ia menekan dagu Yoongi hingga bibir pemuda itu terbuka. "Namun bibirmu lebih dari manis. _Apapun di dunia ini yang terasa manis, kau jauh lebih manis._ "

Yoongi sadar degup jantungnya menggila, tulang rusuknya seperti hampir lepas, kehangatan menyelimutinya tak henti, jari-jarinya bertautan di tengkuk Jimin saat pemuda itu membawanya dalam kecupan yang terang, berkuasa, namun penuh kabut dan keinginan lebih.

Nafas Jimin menerpa seluruh wajahnya saat ia melepas bibir mereka. Menghirup udara dari belahan bibirnya yang terbuka dan tertawa kecil. Merengkuh tubuh Yoongi dalam dekapan dan menuntunnya menuju keindahan.

"Hyung."

Yoongi bergumam 'hm' pelan dan halus.

"Cium aku."

Yoongi menatapnya.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya mabuk." Bisiknya. "Aku ingin mabuk bersamamu. _Aku ingin mabuk karenamu_. Aku ingin memujamu tiada henti. Aku ingin pingsan di dalam seluruh candumu. Aku ingin kau membiarkanku memahamimu, menelusuri jari-jariku untuk merasakanmu, aku ingin merenggut seluruhnya; _keindahanmu, kesakitanmu, kenikmatanmu._ Aku-"

Dan Yoongi mencium Jimin. Isyarat jika Yoongi mengijinkan Jimin untuk melakukan semuanya; _seluruhnya tanpa cela dan cacat._

* * *

"Dendalion."

Jimin mengambil setangkai dendalion dan meniupnya, membuat kelopaknya berterbangan. Yoongi menatapnya dengan takjub, ia mengambil setangkai lagi dan mengulurkannya pada Jimin.

"Kau mau aku meniupnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat. Memandang antusias, menatap kelopaknya dengan mata lebar dan raut berbinar. Jimin menuruti keinginan Yoongi, meniupnya dengan pelan dan kembali membuat kelopaknya hancur dan melebur di udara.

"Indah, bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. Ia tersenyum pada Jimin dan memeluk lengan Jimin tanpa canggung. Mereka memandang kupu-kupu yang lewat dan dibuat terkejut dengan antusiasme Yoongi yang mengalahkan anak kecil. Menarik Jimin ketika mereka menemukan kodok dan mengerutkan kening tak suka, ia menggeleng dan bersembunyi di belakang Jimin.

Mereka duduk entah berapa lama. Saling tertawa kecil sambil bergenggaman tangan, bisikan Jimin yang manis dan remasan jari Yoongi yang begitu intim. Jimin menaruh dagunya di pundak Yoongi, menyaksikan wajah Yoongi yang bersinar bahagia ketika mereka melihat sekumpulan kunang-kunang. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan membuat Yoongi menoleh.

"Ayo pulang, udara semakin dingin." Bisik Jimin.

Jimin berdiri, mengulurkan tangan dan Yoongi menangkapnya cepat. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, tertawa kecil ketika tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih erat, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya mengecup kening Yoongi dan bergumam menanyakan arti tatapan Yoongi.

Ia selalu tahu, kapan Yoongi butuh penjelasan dan kapan Yoongi butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan keinginannya. Park Jimin terlalu mengerti Yoongi, bagaimana dengan satu kedipan dan tatapan mata maka Jimin akan membawanya ke dalam pelukan, menciuminya tanpa henti.

Yoongi membawa kedua jari-jari tangan Jimin yang digenggamnya masuk ke dalam kantung sweater, bergumam kecil di dada Jimin hingga pemuda itu tertawa geli.

"Manis sekali, sih." Ucap Jimin sambil mengusap ibu jari Yoongi yang kini sama-sama terperangkat dalam kantung sweater Yoongi yang hangat.

"Jim-Jimin." Bisiknya.

Jimin tersenyum. "Kenapa, Yoongiku?"

"T-tidak ka-kau tidak a-akan mening-ninggalkan aku, k-kan?"

Jimin mengusap dagunya pada pelipis Yoongi, mengusap jari-jarinya halus untuk menenangkan Yoongi. Ia memejankan mata.

"Tidak akan." Jawabnya. "Tidak akan." Ia mengecup pipi Yoongi. " _Tidak akan pernah._ "

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, tersenyum saat bisikan Jimin menggelitik telinganya.

"Jimin."

"Ya, sayangku?"

Yoongi membuka mulut, kini balas meremas jari Jimin begitu kuat. Menyalurkan seluruh emosi dan perasaannya. Ia tahu Jimin dapat memahaminya bahkan ketika Yoongi tak mampu memahami dirinya sendiri.

 _"J-Jimin, a-aku mencintai, mu"_

Jimin memejamkan mata. Dan hari itu, ia adalah pemuda yang menggenggam seluruh isi dunia di tangannya. Karena _Min Yoongi adalah dunianya._

* * *

END

* * *

Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa.

Fyi, ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Plus oneshot terbaper yang aku bikin

SAYA CINTA MINYOON ih bete kenapa sih kalian deket-deketan mulu ih mau pisahin/?

Saya sedang ter-MINYOON-ed sekali

Last, i'm apperciate review! Yeaay!

RnR Juseyoo~


End file.
